


Princesse Charmante

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pari malheureux, une privation de Sexe et Santana Lopez se retrouve à devoir employer les grands moyens pour séduire Brittany. Est-ce que son plan finira par marcher ou perdra-t-elle le pari fait avec Quinn ? Petit aperçu Faberry aussi mais l'histoire se concentre sur Brittana pour une fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La soirée

Elle s’arrête devant les modules en plastique du parcours santé qu’elle longe depuis le début. La petite clairière est paisible au moment où elle s’allonge sur le module, regrettant un peu la rigidité du plastique contre son corps trempé de sueur. Sa respiration se calme tandis qu’elle aspire petit à petit la sérénité des lieux.

L’espace autour d’elle n’est pas très vaste mais il est suffisamment loin de la route pour qu’elle n’entende que le vent agiter les feuilles des arbres et le doux chant des oiseaux qui saluent le jour nouveau. Un environnement adapté pour combattre son envie, son manque.

Cela a été son rituel quotidien depuis maintenant trois jours. Courir sur la piste, s’enfoncer dans la forêt et puis s’étendre ici quand son corps n’en peut plus. Elle aime le son de ses chaussures frappant le sol mou de la forêt en cadence.

TIP, TOP, TIP, TOP

Comme une horloge suisse bien réglée, elle cherche à inhiber un autre type de battement, à vaincre les envies de son corps, un autre de ses besoins. Parce que c’est pour ça qu’elle s’inflige ce supplice, jour après jour, pour en contrer un autre. Un sur lequel, elle ne peut rien pour le moment mais ce soir, ce soir, cela changera.

Si tout se passe bien après cette course, elle peut espérer quelques heures de répit, quelques heures à retenir son envie de prendre Brittany et de la réclamer comme sienne, quelques heures loin de ce pari stupide qu’elle a été forcée d’accepter.

Oh bien sûr, elle maudit encore Quinn Fabray de tout son être mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de penser, au fond d’elle, que cette dernière a bien raison. Sa relation avec Britt mérite un peu de normalité, sa blonde doit avoir la chance d’être courtisée comme il le faut.

Là où elle n’est pas d’accord, c’est sur le reste. Ce putain de pari stupide avec leurs douces moitiés qui ont été jusqu’à refuser le sexe quand elles ont obtenu gain de cause. Non, Santana Lopez ne sait pas comment elle a été entrainée là-dedans ou plutôt, elle ne le sait que trop bien et elle blâme une personne pour cela : Quinn Fabray !

Santana connait exactement le moment où elles ont perdu la partie, ce minuscule instant qui a précipité une quantité non négligeable d’événements. Maintenant, en regardant le ciel s’éclaircir petit à petit au-dessus d’elle, elle ne peut s’empêcher d’y repenser encore une fois.

C’était une soirée de retrouvailles ordinaires comme elles ont en fait des centaines avant et surtout depuis que Britt et Rachel ont été repérées pour jouer à Broadway. Leur percée avait été fulgurante et leur emploi du temps avait été chamboulé mais les deux couples s’habituaient au fait que la plupart de la semaine, leur moitié rentrait trop épuisée pour faire autre chose que s’allonger sur le canapé et regarder la télé.

Cette soirée était l’occasion rêvée pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, loin de la presse, des fans et de tout ce qu’incluait cette carrière florissante. C’était comme au bon vieux temps quand rien ne venait gêner leur déplacement : Club, Ciné, Boite, Bar, … Autant de choses qui leur étaient maintenant, la plupart du temps en tout cas, inaccessibles. Elles aimaient pourtant varier les plaisirs alors ensemble, elles avaient acheté une maison et l’avaient rénovée de manière à pouvoir y faire tout cela ou presque.

Elles possédaient leur propre théâtre que l’on pouvait convertir en studio d’enregistrement ou en cinéma selon les besoins, une pièce avait été dédiée à la pratique de la danse et Brittany y régnait en maitre absolu, une autre hébergeait un karaoké, une autre encore une salle de sport. Elles n’étaient donc pas vraiment en manque même si Santana regretterait toujours la sueur, la sensation de la foule qui danse autour de toi et te colle à ton voisin, la proximité que cela engendrait, l’énergie qui se dégageait de cette masse aux comportements imprévisibles.

Parfois, avec Quinn, elle faisait le mur et partait une soirée écumer les bars. Le regard qu’elles recevaient en rentrant valait malgré tout le coup à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-là, c’était une soirée ordinaire. Rachel et Brittany se déhanchaient sur une musique connue, profitant de l’espace ouvert du salon pour offrir un spectacle gratuit à leurs copines.

Santana et Quinn étaient affalées dans un divan, n’arrivant que difficilement à détacher leurs yeux des corps en sueur en face d’elles. On pouvait les comprendre en même temps, cela faisait trois jours qu’elles n’avaient même pas pu toucher ces fameux corps depuis que leurs propriétaires étaient parties à une convention avec leur spectacle.

L’air était empli de frustration et Santana devait se retenir physiquement pour ne pas sauter Brittany ici dans le salon. Quinn et elle savaient toutes les deux qu’elles ne tiendraient plus longtemps mais l’attente augmentait le plaisir et de voir leurs filles s’amuser et rire étaient un spectacle suffisant pour l’instant. De toute façon, elles étaient tout aussi friandes de ce genre de soirée collage. Il s’y passait toujours quelque chose. Elles aiment ça. Elles ont toutes au moins une soirée préférée.

D’ailleurs, si vous demandez son avis à Santana, elle mentira. Elle vous dira qu’elle a aimé le quatuor d’un soir, ce moment de pur désir où elles se sont toutes lâchées. Mais au fond d’elle, elle sait que ce n’est pas la vérité. La vérité est toute simple mais elle ne peut l’avouer sans passer pour une sensible tendre. Pas question de perdre la face maintenant, surtout pour avouer qu’il s’agit de la soirée où elles ont regardé un documentaire sur les débuts à Broadway de Rachel.

Bien sûr, elle admettrait encore moins que ça n’a rien avoir les trois minutes de gloire qu’elle et Britt ont obtenues en tant qu’amies de la star mais bien parce qu’elle est fière de Rachel Berry. Parce que peu importe ce qu’elle a pu lui faire, la petite brune se dresse fièrement et a réussi à concrétiser ses rêves. Santana en aurait été presque jalouse si la culpabilité lui en laissait l’opportunité.

Même des années après que la petite Diva les ait pardonnées, elle ne peut pas encore s’enlever les images de la tête et, sans pour autant abandonner son attitude habituelle, elle essaye malgré tout de réparer, protégeant Rachel du mieux possible à chaque occasion. La culpabilité reste là mais elle tend à devenir un peu moins forte chaque jour quand elle voit l’acceptation et le bonheur dans les yeux bruns dès que ceux-ci se posent sur Quinn. Santana Lopez est fière de pouvoir dire qu’elle est l’amie de la si grande et si belle personne qu’est Rachel Berry.

Mais ce soir-là avait été différent, Q et elle étaient épuisées de leur journée au boulot alors que leurs moitiés respectives pétaient le feu sur la mini piste de danse improvisée. Le spectacle était plaisant. Un verre à la main, Santana ne se laisserait jamais de voir sa blonde danser, se déhancher.

— On a eu de la chance quand même non, souligna-t-elle à Quinn en montrant le couple qui riait à une blague de Rachel.  
— Ouais, accepta facilement Quinn, bien que je ne comprenne pas comment Brittany a pu tomber pour toi. Je n’ai aucun souvenir de toi la courtisant.

Deux petites phrases échangées dans une conversation de deux heures ont été les petits battements d’ailes du papillon qui ont précipité la suite des événements. Parce que s’il y a une chose que Santana veut bien être damnée pour, ce serait de comprendre comment Rachel et Brittany parviennent toujours à apparaitre dans ces moments-là. Elle devrait se méfier depuis le temps.

Et voilà, justement la plus petite qui rebondit vers sa copine, se jetant dans les bras ouverts et en attente de Quinn. Santana penche pour un radar quelconque qui les avertiraient dès que la conversation est intéressante ou sur le point de dégénérer entre Q et elle. C’est quasi un super pouvoir.

—Tout va bien ? demanda Rachel en s’enfonçant le plus possible dans l’étreinte.  
Quinn hocha de la tête et ce fut tout ce qu’il fallut pour lancer un baiser. Santana leur jeta un regard dégouté avant de chercher des yeux sa propre blonde.

— Mm, fredonna Quinn quand elle se recula, nous parlions juste de la façon dont nous sommes chanceuses d’avoir les meilleures copines de l’univers.  
— Forcément, acquiesça Rachel avec un sourire avant d’engager une discussion à voix basse entrecoupée de baisers plus ou moins longs.  
Santana ne l’avouera pas mais là, la pression, l’envie était trop forte. Elle avait besoin de Brittany. Justement au moment où cette constatation traversa son esprit avec d’autres pensées moins sages, la blonde sortit de la cuisine un plateau à la main. Elle avait été simplement faire le plein de cocktails.

Santana se trouva à lui rendre un sourire idiot complètement submergée par le désir. Son cœur enclencha la vitesse supérieure et Santana espéra un instant survivre jusqu’à son lit mais pour ce soir, elle voulait bien se contenter du canapé à condition de ne pas y être seule. Elle avait besoin de Britt. Trois jours étaient beaucoup trop longs.

Le plateau atterrit sur la table basse entre eux et Santana eut le souffle coupé littéralement cette fois par le poids qui vint s’ajouter sur elle. Elle serra ses bras autour du corps chaud et en sueur, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir gouter cette peau qui semblait l’appeler.

—Vous parliez de quoi, s’enquit Britt de sa place contre l’épaule de la latina.  
Santana ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle avait envie de ronronner simplement dans le plaisir d’être si proche. Elle sentait sa peau tinter à chaque contact, des petites étincelles parcourir son corps alimentant le désir déjà bien présent, le souffle qui heurtait rythmiquement son cou, l’odeur sucrée et en même temps si attirante qui n’émanait que de Brittany. Tout ça en même temps comme au premier jour, le déni en moins bien sûr.

Quand son esprit revint à la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu’on la fixait. Elle fut immédiatement mal à l’aise sous le regard inquisiteur et repassa mentalement les derniers jours. Non, elle n’avait été coupable de rien récemment, pas à sa connaissance en tout cas.

—Quoi ? cassa-t-elle pas méchamment mais elle n’aimait pas l’attention.  
— Je suis choquée Lopez, parla en premier Quinn.  
— J’ai peine à croire ce que je viens d’entendre. Dire que je pensais que l’on pouvait attendre un peu mieux de toi, parce que même si tu te caches sous une montagne de …, Rachel fit une pause cherchant le mot juste avant de montrer simplement la latina, … ben de ça parce qu’on ne peut pas le qualifier autrement, j’avais une autre opinion de toi, Santana Lopez.  
—Je leur ai raconté comment on a commencé notre relation.

Santana était perdue. Son esprit venait d’entrer dans la cinquième dimension, au moins ! Elle savait que ses actions n’étaient pas vraiment chevaleresques mais bon, c’était le résultat qui compte non ?  
— Je ne savais pas que Santana Lopez ne savait pas charmer, la nargua Quinn de sous Rachel récoltant un discret coup de coude.  
— Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, répliqua Santana tout aussi rapidement.

Elle ne pensa pas une seconde aux conséquences, elle voulait juste faire ravaler ses mots à son amie. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas non plus, la cote en ce qui concerne le charme. Quinn avait été conquise de A à Z par Rachel, celle-ci poursuivant son objectif avec acharnement et entêtement. Alors, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la ramener ici.  
— Elle a raison, ma chérie, entendit-elle Rachel confirmer.  
Quinn grogna quelque chose mais ce n’était pas assez articulé que pour mettre des mots dessus du moins pas si vous n’étiez pas Rachel Berry.

— Ca m’a manqué, avoua un peu tristement Brittany avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail coloré.  
Le cœur de Santana se serra. Elle eut du mal à respirer. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour répondre aux besoins de Brittany depuis que leur relation marchait enfin normalement, leurs jeunes années oubliées mais pas regrettées. Et maintenant, elle apprenait que Brittany avait voulu de la romance dans sa vie ? Elle avait rêvé d’un prince charmant qui viendrait la conquérir sur son cheval blanc avant de l’emmener dans le soleil couchant. Même ça, Santana n’avait pas su lui offrir dans leur jeunesse.

— J’ai une idée, décréta Rachel.  
Le ton ne plut pas mais alors pas du tout à Santana. Là, à cette seconde, elle voulait juste prendre Brittany dans leur chambre et lui montrer à quel point elle l’aimait avec tout son cœur et son corps. Ce n’était pas le temps pour un PBF (Plan Berry Foireux). Elle chercha du soutien dans le regard de sa copine mais celle-ci, silencieuse, attendit l’idée miracle.

— Vous allez nous séduire, expliqua Rachel après avoir reçu un baiser dans le cou l’invitant à continuer sa pensée.  
L’idée n’était pas mauvaise en soi mais pas vraiment dans l’humeur de Santana à ce moment-là. Aujourd’hui, elle maudit son mauvais caractère pour s’être emportée et avoir crier qu’elle refusait. La douleur qu’elle a vue dans les yeux bleus lui fit du mal mais ce qui emporta sa décision fut les moqueries incessantes de Quinn.

— Okay, on a une semaine pour séduire nos filles. La meilleure choisira notre prochaine destination, s’emporta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.  
Elle savait que Quinn ne voudrait pas abandonner des vacances à Paris mais Santana ne voulait pas aller en Europe. Seulement elle était seule contre trois et ce n’était pas la majorité qu’elle espérait.

— On parie, accepta rapidement Quinn.  
Trop rapidement au goût de Santana, elles se levèrent toutes les deux et se serrèrent la main sous le regard incrédule de leurs copines. Santana allait se retirer, espérant tirer Brittany et enfin prendre soin de ce besoin qui la torturait depuis le début de la soirée quand la blonde avait dit les mots fatidiques.

— Le sexe, ça ne compte pas, hein ? demanda Brittany en ne s’adressant pas à quelqu’un en particulier.  
La mâchoire de Santana frôlait le sol mais avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir, Rachel le fit.  
— Tu as tout-à-fait raison Brittany, décréta-t-elle son esprit pratique prenant le pas, une semaine. On décide à la fin si vous avez réussi. Vous serez jugées et si vous n’y arrivez pas, NOUS choisirons les vacances.

A son crédit, Quinn essaya de protester mais Rachel la fit taire d’un baiser en lui rappelant que cela commencerait demain matin. Santana ne parvint même pas à articuler un mot tandis qu’elle était tirée à la suite de sa blonde pétillante vers leur chambre. Les seuls mots encore présent dans son esprit étaient les chiffres : Sept jours de plus, une semaine. Dix jours sans sexe. Elle était morte. Cette nuit-là, en regardant sa copine dormir, Santana conçut un plan. Elle allait donner à Brittany ce qu’elle voulait.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd’hui, Santana Lopez court encore et toujours parce que si la frustration de six jours sans sexe est déjà invivable, elle sait qu’elle ne pourra jamais repassé par le regard nostalgique qu’elle a aperçu ce soir-là dans les yeux bleus après l’aveu de la blonde.

Santana se relève. Elle sait qu’il est l’heure pour elle de rentrer quand elle entend le pas distinctif de Quinn s’approcher. Sans un mot, les deux amies courent vers la maison, vers leurs copines endormies qu’elles vont réveiller avec charme et délicatesse comme elles le font depuis maintenant trois jours. Mais ce soir, ce soir, Santana Lopez a un plan.


	2. Day One

Le trajet est court, facile. Leur rythme est constant, une habitude qu’elles ont depuis leur première course ensemble il y a des années. Les choses n’étaient pas si compliquées à ce moment-là, quand elle tentait désespérément de s’en sortir dans sa non-relation avec Britt et que Quinn se débattait avec son attirance pour Rachel. Elles se retrouvaient le matin, sur le terrain de l’école et enchainaient les tours. Aujourd’hui, c’était une forêt et comme quand elles étaient jeunes, c’était Quinn qui avait besoin de se dépenser le plus, qui renonçait le moins facilement.  
  
  
Sans se concerter, elles ralentissent au même endroit que d’habitude près de l’entrée de leur rue. Elles s’accordent ainsi le temps de récupérer une respiration normale avant d’arriver à la maison. Le soleil effleure juste le haut des maisons, se levant à peine. C’est calme mais pas autant qu’à Lima où personne n’était levé à ce moment-là.   
  
  
— Tu sais ce que tu vas faire aujourd’hui ? demande d’un ton un peu narquois Quinn.   
  
Quinn sait que pour le moment, elle gagne haut la main. Elle sait mieux utiliser le charme dont elle dispose même si elle n’avait jamais essayé sur Rachel jusqu’à présent. Mais Quinn est une de ces personnes dont le charme est presque naturel. Santana a eu plus de mal, beaucoup plus de mal. Comme le premier matin par exemple mais peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir ?  
  
  
Leurs pas synchronisés frappent le gravier de leur allée. Santana grogne un peu en réponse, pas disposée à mordre à l’hameçon. Ce soir, pense-t-elle, ce soir, je vais sceller l’affaire. Mais avant, elle a quelques sacrifices à faire comme par exemple, repasser à travers les erreurs de ce début de semaine afin de réaliser LA journée parfaite.  
  
  
Heureusement, sur une idée de Quinn, elles avaient décidé de tenir un journal de leurs progrès. Si l’on demandait à Santana, elle dirait que c’est typiquement une IB, une Idée de Berry. Oui, Santana avait beaucoup d’acronymes de ce genre même si elle ne les utilisait jusqu’à présent que dans sa tête.  
  
  
Santana s’en empare, le récupérant sur le comptoir de la cuisine là où elle l’avait laissé avant d’aller courir. Elle se dirige vers son bureau tout en entendant déjà, Quinn s’affairer dans la cuisine, bousculant portes de placard et casseroles. Rachel sera bientôt levée mais pas Britt donc cela lui laisse un peu le temps de vérifier encore une fois le plan de la journée.   
  
  
Comme elle s’y attend, le bureau est calme, silencieux et désert. Tout ce qu’il lui faut à l’heure actuelle. Elle se dirige tranquillement vers sa chaise, profitant de l’épaisse moquette qui amortit les sons. Elle s’assoit et retire immédiatement ses chaussures. Soigneusement, elle les dépose à leur place attitrée près de la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin et incline légèrement son siège. Sa main caresse le carnet. Un dernier regard vers le paysage qui s’éveille et elle décide d’ouvrir la fenêtre, juste pour profiter un peu des derniers bruits de la nature.   
  
  
Quand elle se réinstalle, elle ouvre immédiatement à la première page où d’une écriture frustrée, elle a consigné son premier échec. Elle sourit quand elle se souvient la manière dont elle est entrée dans ce même bureau, en colère, prête à tuer quelqu’un pour avoir juste implanté cette idée stupide dans la tête de sa magnifique copine.   
  
  
Le papier porte encore les traces de sa colère. Il est un peu déchiré par endroits voire même percé quand la pointe de son bic l’a traversé. Santana se plonge dans sa lecture parce qu’aujourd’hui, elle a un plan et que ceci en est la première étape.   
  
  
DAY 1 :  
  
Santana POV  
  
 _Q et moi avons décidé de reporter nos actions à propos de ce foutu pari dans un journal donc me voilà. Je doute fortement que l’idée vienne de Quinn et pas du nain de jardin absolument pas figé et qui parle trop qui lui sert de copine à l’heure actuelle. Malheureusement, nous commençons toutes à être contaminées par sa folie. Ca doit être une tactique en vue d’y survivre. Une technique que l'évolution nous donne pour survivre à cette cohabitation.  
_  
  
Bref, commençons par le début. Je saisis un bic et commence à écrire furieusement, faisant parfois des trous dans le papier quand la tension est trop forte.   
  
  
_Je suis frustrée ce matin. J’avais l’espoir que Britt oublierai ou n’y accorderai plus trop d’importance. Attention, je n’ai pas dit que je n’avais pas pris ce pari au sérieux. Parce que je l’avais fait et plutôt deux fois qu’une mais l’interdiction de sexe était de trop. C’était une torture à travers laquelle je ne pouvais pas passer. Surtout avec le réveil que j’avais reçu.  
_  
  
Je m'arrêtai d'écrire juste pour penser deux secondes à ce moment magique qui avait précédé mon départ en enfer. Et puis, peut-on m’en vouloir de ne pas savoir résister à son corps souple et si attirant ? C’est totalement contre nature. Quinn a moins de problèmes à ce sujet, c’est certain. Rachel, elle, sera plutôt en mauvaise posture mais comme d’habitude, c’était elle qui retenait le sexe quand elle voulait quelque chose de Q, je suppose qu’elle pouvait passer au travers de cette semaine sans souci. Et bien pas moi ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, au réveil. D'une main assurée, je me remis à écrire, décrivant avec minutie mes pensées.   
  
  
_Ma première sensation au réveil est la peau douce et très, très nue de ma copine après trois jours d’abstinence forcée. J’ouvre un œil, juste pour vérifier l’heure et veux le refermer aussitôt. Sept heures du matin est beaucoup trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis mais il y a une belle blonde sur moi qui ne semble pas s’inquiéter à ce sujet. Je sursaute la première fois que je la sens.  
  
  
Sa langue goûte ma peau, se promène sur mon corps. Et croyez-moi, rien avoir avec un labrador. Britt devait en avoir eu marre d’attendre que je me réveille et avait décidé de le faire à sa manière … par un comportement qu’elle pensait incroyablement innocent puisque son chat le faisait sur elle chaque matin.   
_  
  
Le fait me tira un petit sourire, suffisant pour me faire un courte pause. Pour être honnête, il avait essayé sur moi un jour et comment dire … disons que nous avons compris que les chats ne savaient pas voler. Un peu calmée, je repris mon récit.   
  
  
_En temps ordinaire, l’action m’aurait fait sourire et ne m’aurait pas gênée … mais pas après trois jours sans elle. C’était de la torture ! Mais une délicieuse torture malgré tout. J’ai ouvert les yeux et croisé son regard, lui rendant son sourire. Parce que s’il y a une chose que je ne peux pas, c’est être en colère contre elle.  
  
  
J’ai tendu la main vers elle mais elle a fait non de la tête en se rapprochant. Je pensais être chanceuse à cet instant. J’ai compris que je ne l’étais pas quand elle ne me laissa l’embrasser que sur la joue. Elle s’éloigna alors rapidement sans un regard en arrière et je pus admirer son corps parfait tandis qu’elle s’éloignait totalement nue vers notre salle de bain. Son pyjama que j’aperçus, repoussé avec les draps près du bord du lit, me confirma que oui, elle s’était déshabillé à un moment cette nuit.   
_  
  
_Une profondément injuste situation, surtout depuis que maintenant, elle occupait notre douche et que je ne pouvais pas espérer la rejoindre. Le battement entre mes jambes était insupportable. J’avais songé un instant à en prendre soin moi-même mais comme pour les trois derniers jours, sans Brittany, je n’étais bonne à rien et je savais pertinemment qu’il ne s’agirait que d’un soulagement très provisoire et très insatisfaisant.  
  
  
Inutile donc, il ne me restait qu’à me concentrer sur faire la bonne chose pour le reste de la journée et essayer de renverser la vapeur pour en finir au plus vite. Mais avant, il me fallait épuiser un peu de cette énergie en trop. Sans hésiter, je me suis levée et habillée avec mes vêtements de course. Mes chaussures se trouvaient dans mon bureau et je les récupérai rapidement avant de me diriger vers l’entrée et la forêt.   
  
_  
Est-ce utile de raconter la course longue et douloureuse ? Je fais une pause à nouveau avant de décider que non, cela n'a pas grand intérêt maintenant. L'important est ce qui s'est passé après. Je saute volontairement une ligne avant de me remettre à écrire.   
  
  
_Le malheur fut que j’ai sous-estimé le temps nécessaire à me sentir mieux. Parce qu’une heure plus tard, quand je suis rentrée, la maison était vide si ce n’était une Quinn qui jubilait. Je fouillai ma mémoire à la recherche de ce que j'avais pu oublier, sans succès.  
  
  
— Parties à leur réunion avec leurs agents, m’apprit Quinn quand je lui posai la question, mais j’ai fait le petit déjeuner de Britt et dis que c’était ton œuvre. Je ne voudrais pas partir avec trop de points d’avance.  
  
  
Son sourire m'a fait peur sur le moment et j’ai eu raison de m’inquiéter. Elle avait saboté mes chances. Elle m’informa gentiment presque avec bonheur qu’elle avait préparé les Kellogs de Britt avec son lait chaud, végétalien le lait puisqu’on n’avait plus d’alternative soi-disant et que bizarrement, Brittany avait fait une drôle de tête. Je frémis rien qu’à l’imaginer.   
  
  
Bien sûr que Brittany avait boudé par la suite. Elle détestait le lait de soja. C’était bien la seule chose qu’elle ne supportait pas dans la nourriture végétalienne de Rachel. Surement des points en moins et peut-être plus si elle pensait que j'avais effectivement fait ça. Mais cela valait mieux que le fait de n'avoir rien préparé du tout avant de partir courir. La guerre était déclarée avec Quinn. Ce serait zéro tolérance.   
_  
  
Je mis le point final à mon compte rendu dans ce carnet de malheur. Ce qui me conduit à maintenant et ici. Je suis prête à montrer à Quinn ce que c'est charmer quelqu'un. J'en suis capable. Il me faut juste un plan et un peu d'aide. J'allume l'ordinateur, internet permet tellement de recherche de nos jours. Il y a surement quelque part un site qui peut me conseiller. La recherche est rapide, facile et je navigue à travers quelques sites web avant de tomber sur un intéressant.   
  
  
Je prends quelques notes pour la suite _: Fleurs, galanterie, chanter pour elle, cadeaux divers, attention, massages, ..._ Toutes les petites choses intéressantes, du moins celles que je pouvais espérer qui m'aideront à conquérir Britt à nouveau. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Lorsque la liste atteint une page entière, j'ai décidé d'examiner mon travail, fixant ce que je peux mettre en place pour ce soir.   
  
  
Je peux définitivement cuisiner. Avec un peu de chance, quelques bougies et un cadre approprié seront utiles. Je choisis de me lancer là-dedans. Première étape, décorer la terrasse. Le temps est prévu beau et ensoleillé pour la soirée, un diner aux chandelles en extérieur doit assurément me donner quelques points et peut-être la clé pour un peu de plaisir par la suite.   
  
  
La préparation est le nerf de cette guerre. Connaissant ce qui reste dans le frigo, je me décide pour un diner simple que je peux facilement faire moi-même et que Britt aime : Des pâtes sauce bolognaise. Pas besoin d'en faire trop m'avait renseigné le site mais je me suis dit sur le moment qu'il vaudrait mieux être désolée plus tard qu'en attente de quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas.   
  
  
Je passe l'après-midi à décorer sous le regard narquois de Quinn. Une nappe blanche, simple avec quelques dessins au crayon de couleur de Britt pour recouvrir la table. Quelques fleurs disposées dans ce que j'espère être une idée artistique autour de l'espace donnant l'impression d'être dans une petite forêt. Des bougies, une tonne de bougies de toutes les formes et les couleurs que j'ai pu dénicher aux quatre coins de la maison recouvrent chaque surface disponible. J'ai espéré qu'une fois la nuit tombée, elles suffiraient comme éclairage.   
  
  
Quand je me dirige vers la cuisine, la décoration semble parfaite. Non, elle est idéale, comme sortie d'un magazine. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que Britt soit impressionnée. Quinn sort à cette seconde de la pièce, un simple panier sous le bras et elle me salue d'un petit sourire narquois avant d'attraper ses clés de voiture et de disparaitre. J'ai la maison pour moi et Britt ce soir. Il ne me reste qu'à cuisiner et tout sera prêt pile au moment où B rentrerait.   
  
  
A la seconde où Britt met les pieds dans la maison une heure plus tard, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises et décide finalement de me sauter dans les bras comme si elle ne pensait pas que je serais là. Je titube quelques secondes avant d'affermir ma position en plantant mes pieds dans le sol.   
  
  
\- Tu rentres tôt, dis donc, murmuré-je dans son oreille, désolée pour ce matin.  
  
  
Elle hausse les épaules et me relâche, agrippant tout de même ma main pour me trainer dans la maison. Elle est un peu déçue par l'apparence normale, jusqu'à ce que je la conduise vers la terrasse. Il faut dire qu'avec les bougies, l'effet est magnifique vu de l'intérieur. Je la guide cette fois, vers sa place et lui tire la chaise avec un petit sourire pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. La disposition m'avait posé problème plus tôt dans la journée et j'avais essayé diverses combinaisons avant de me décider pour un angle de nonante degrés entre elle et moi. Nous pourrions nous toucher plus facilement et ce fut l'argument qui l'emporta.   
  
  
Son siège est orienté vers le jardin tandis que le mien est franchement dos à la baie vitrée. La vue est magnifique. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails.   
  
  
Narrateur POV  
  
Santana relève les yeux de sa lecture. Non, elle n'a pas pu embrasser Britt ce soir-là parce que tout finit par aller de travers.   
  
  
Il y eut d'abord la sauce qui ne goûtait pas comme d'habitude mais semblait curieusement sucrée. Un simple aller-retour dans la cuisine lui apprit que le sel avait été échangé contre du sucre vanillé. Elle avait saupoudré de ce qu'elle pensait être du sel les assiettes avec une simple pincée mais c'était suffisant pour que le goût soit gâché. Heureusement, B. a adoré. Ce qui la consola un peu de laisser son assiette à moitié remplie.   
  
  
Puis, il y avait eu les moustiques. Santana avait prévu des coussins pour paresser un peu dehors à écouter la nuit vivre mais les moustiques sont arrivés, irrésistiblement attirés par quelque chose. Au milieu de la table, cachée par les autres, trônait une bougie spéciale dont on se servait pour attirer les insectes dans un piège. Heureusement qu'elle ne les avait allumées que peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Britt sinon, elles n'auraient même pas pu manger dehors.  
  
  
Tout ceci portait la signature de Quinn. Heureusement, Brittany ne dit rien. Elle rit à ses blagues, raconta sa journée, profita de la nourriture et accepta avec joie de câliner sur le canapé. Le seul regret de Santana a été de ne pas avoir eu un simple baiser ailleurs que sur la joue. Un coup de Berry certainement qui avait dû expliquer à un moment les endroits autorisés.   
  
  
Quinn et Rachel étaient rentrées tard, les joues roses, les yeux pétillants encore d'excitation. Quinn avait été chercher Rachel à la sortie de sa dernière répétition avec un petit gardénia et l'avait emmenée dans son parc préféré. Là, elles avait eu un pic-nique avant de rentrer tout simplement. La soirée parfaite selon Rachel et Brittany. Quinn venait de remporter la première manche mais Santana n'allait pas se laisser faire.   
  
  
Le lendemain, c'était la guerre qu'elle avait déclarée ouvertement.


	3. Day Two

Narrateur POV  
  
Santana soupire légèrement en tournant la page qui clôture sa première journée et son premier échec. Elle a essayé de déclarer la guerre à Quinn mais celle-ci a été encore plus forte. Santana sait que la suite ne s'arrange pas mais elle veut relire, juste pour se souvenir et savoir qu'aujourd'hui, elle doit faire mieux. Alors, elle s'installe à nouveau un peu plus confortablement.  
  
S'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, elle intègre dans sa mémoire les détails de ce premier jour. Une chose est certaine, elle doit se méfier de Quinn mais ce n'est pas le seul enseignement qu'elle doit tirer de ce jour-là. Non, le deuxième jour et Quinn lui auront au moins appris qu'elle se trompait sans doute dans beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait.  
  
Serrant les dents, elle reprend sa lecture. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire parce qu'il y a bien une chose dont Santana est sûre c'est qu'elle refuse que Quinn ait le dessus encore une fois. Deux jours d'affilé sont suffisants. Elle va se surpasser. Aujourd'hui, elle a un plan. Les mots sont là, écrits correctement cette fois sur la page du cahier. Elle caresse doucement la feuille, le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de se préparer pour la suite. Quand elle est prête, Santana se lance.  
  
Santana POV  
  
JOUR 2 :  
  
 _Je n'en suis toujours pas revenue que ce misérable moucheron m'ait obligée à en passer par là. Encore un zéro pointé pour aujourd'hui. Quinn était beaucoup plus forte que je ne l'avais supposée mais reprenons depuis le début. Le matin fut parfait. Je suis sortie avec Quinn courir un peu mais rentrée avec suffisamment d'avance que pour réveiller ma Britt correctement.  
  
Et oui, par correctement, j'ai voulu dire en l'éveillant doucement par de simples baisers et des petites caresses. J'avais préparé son petit-déjeuner avec un peu de nourriture qu'elle aimait comme un bol de fraises fraichement cueillies que j'avais achetées en revenant de ma course. Un petit bol de crème, son péché mignon, patientait sagement à côté du chocolat fondu. Une tasse de café et un pot de sucre complétaient avec quelques tranches de pain à peine grillées et encore chaudes ce petit-déjeuner au lit.   
  
D'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide interdiction, j'aurai certainement trouvé un autre usage à ces fraises et ce chocolat, quelque chose de plus près du corps. Mais la tension que je pouvais m'infliger se limitait chaque jour un peu plus, l'abstinence était une torture par laquelle je refusai de passer à nouveau dans l'avenir. Santana Lopez n'était pas une femme à qui l'on refuse son plaisir. C'était quasi vital pour moi, tout autant que l'air que l'on respire, la danse pour Britt et le chant pour le nain. _  
  
J'arrête ma lecture, une seconde, souriant de voir que les vieilles habitudes reprennent du service lorsque je ne fais pas attention. Espérons sincèrement que Rachel ne tombe jamais sur ce carnet parce que sinon, j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'amusement passé, je sens enfin la bonne odeur qui s'infiltre dans la pièce. Quinn ne lâchera rien aujourd'hui puisqu'il semble qu'elle est occupée à faire le plat préféré de sa petite diva. Et ça se dit non-domestiquée, je pourrais rire à ce retournement de situation et je le ferais quand je l'aurais écrasée ! Revenons à nos moutons.   
  
_Le petit-déjeuner fut une réussite dont je resterai fière un long moment. Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, j'ai posé le plateau sur notre table de chevet, suffisamment proche que pour pouvoir l'attraper par la suite. Je m'étais allongée à côté d'elle et j'avais pris le temps de l'observer. Je voulais détailler sa beauté profonde, m'imprégner de son image._  
  
Ses longs cheveux étaient étalés sur son visage, rendant l'observation difficile. Délicatement, avec toute la douceur possible, j'écartai mèche après mèche jusqu'à entrapercevoir le reste jusqu’à présent caché. Elle était couchée sur le côté, mon côté, serrant dans ses bras mon oreiller. Son expression était détendue mais l'on pouvait voir apparaitre de temps à autre une minuscule ride sur son front.   
  
Le reste de son corps était bien caché par les couvertures mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Délaissant ses cheveux, je fis courir mon doigt le long de sa mâchoire, m'attardant une seconde sur ses lèvres avant de faire le chemin inverse. Je la sentis soupirer légèrement quand il revint à sa place de départ. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Sans exercer une pression trop forte, je descendis le long de son cou. Je me délectai de sa peau douce qui frissonnait à mon contact avant de m'arrêter à l'oreiller.   
  
A mon grand désarroi, celui-ci m'interdisait l'accès à sa poitrine mais c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler. Un brin déçue mais décidée à rester raisonnable, je remplaçai mon doigt par mes lèvres. Mes caresses précédentes avaient dégagé un nouvel espace de peau nue en écartant le chemise en soie douce qu'elle avait insisté pour porter. Sans sortir ma langue, sachant que cela la réveillerait immédiatement le cas échéant, je goûtai, touchai à cet éden qui m'était refusé pour le moment.   
  
Pas une pensée cohérente ne me traversa l'esprit tandis que je remontai le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son cou puis sa mâchoire et fis un bref crochet par le nez et le front avant de ravir sa bouche. Le premier fut à peine une pression éphémère, lèvres contre lèvres. Je la sentais s'agiter à côté de moi mais ne me détournai pas de ma tâche. Ce fut quand ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux et me forcèrent à rester en place que je sus qu'elle était bien éveillée.   
  
Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais elle était bien avec moi. Ses doigts cajolaient ma nuque pour demander plus, plus de touche, plus de pression, plus de contact en général. Tout son corps cherchait à se rapprocher du mien et à mon grand désespoir, je dus prendre la décision de me reculer. Comment j'ai trouvé le courage de le faire alors qu'elle était là si proche, m'embrassant jusqu'à l'oubli, je ne le saurai jamais. Mais je le fis malgré tout, parce que je voulais gagner ce pari plus que je ne souhaitais me l'avouer.  
  
Elle ouvrit ses paupières et j'eus un bref aperçu de ses pupilles avant qu'elle ne les referme rapidement. L'éclat que j'avais aperçu pendant cette fraction de seconde suffit à me rendre dingue. C'était du désir sous sa forme la plus pure. Elle m'avait arraché mon souffle et j'eus bien du mal à récupérer. Sans me laisser l'occasion de poursuivre les milliers de pensées vraiment très graphiques qui tourbillonnaient dans mon cerveau, je me reculai jusqu'à saisir le plateau.   
  
— Britt, j'ai un petit-déjeuner pour toi, murmurai-je d'une voix séduisante légèrement rauque à son oreille.  
Elle se tendit mais écarta le bras qui cachait son visage. Elle me sourit, ses yeux détaillant avec avidité chaque effort que j'avais réalisé ce matin. Elle se redressa et me laissa installer la petite table pour que nous puissions manger côte à côte. Il suffisait pour cela de tirer du bout du lit, une planchette qui coulissait et venait s'immobiliser près de la tête de lit. Après l'avoir calée, elle surplombait parfaitement nos jambes et nous libérait du poids de la nourriture. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait sans doute sauvé des milliers de petit-déjeuner d'être écraser à cause de notre inaptitude à garder nos mains loin du corps de l'autre.   
  
Nous mangeâmes à notre rythme, échangeant des petites phrases et à l'occasion tendant une fraise que l'on trouvait délicieuse pour que l'autre goûte. Heureusement, le pain était toujours chaud et ce fut agréable d'y poser quelques fruits et de les recouvrir de chocolat. C'était parfait et nous n'avions même pas fait de tâches sur les draps ce que je considérai comme une réussite personnelle.  
  
Nous terminâmes par quelques câlins. Pour une fois, Britt fut celle qui tenait. Je m'étais couchée sur elle, ma tête reposant parfaitement sous la sienne. Mon oreille était collée contre sa poitrine et j'entendais les battements sourds et réguliers de son coeur. Je ne tardai d'ailleurs pas à trouver un nouveau jeu. Mes doigts filaient légers comme des plumes sur sa peau et j'écoutai les changements que cela donnait. C'était fascinant d'entendre son coeur s'arrêter et repartir voire s'affoler lorsque ma main errait dans des régions considérées comme dangereuses pour le moment.   
  
Malheureusement, les quelques points que j'ai dû marquer avec ces actions furent un peu ternis par le fait que je ne pouvais pas aller me doucher avec Britt. Même mon contrôle avait ses limites et de la voir nue, me demandant de lui frotter le dos était une torture que je ne pouvais pas accepter, peu importe ce que mon esprit me soufflait. Elle sembla un peu déçue mais parut comprendre mon excuse.   
  
J'abandonnai rapidement l'idée de rester dans la chambre. Le bruit de la douche qui coulait était déjà de trop pour mes nerfs. Le salon était vide mais je crus entendre des murmures dans la cuisine. Je m'y dirigeai avec précaution, pas prête à revoir la position dans laquelle je les avais surprises la dernière fois. Oui, je pouvais comprendre que Quinn ait besoin d'aide pour descendre mais de savoir que c'était Rachel à l'autre extrémité me dégoutait affreusement.   
  
— Pas trop de peau de sortie Quinnie ? Parce que je vais entrer et que vous feriez mieux de ne pas être entrain de faire ce que je pense, prévins-je juste avant de tourner l'angle.   
Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, j'entrai pile au moment où Quinn s'écartait d'un baiser profond en soupirant. Elle me jeta un regard noir et je lui souris brillamment. J'adorai les interrompre au milieu d'un de leurs baisers à rallonge simplement pour voir l'expression de Quinn. Rachel était toujours composée et souriait en signe d'excuse ou rougissait suivant la remarque que je faisais mais Quinn détestait ça.   
  
Il faudrait que j'embrasse une fois Rachel pour comprendre la dépendance de Quinn à ses lèvres mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion, pas même pendant notre quatuor. Je chassai vite cette pensée, ce n'était pas le moment d'aller de ce côté-là. Je n'étais là que pour embêter Quinn et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce n'était que justice après tout. Elle murmurait justement à l'oreille de Rachel, essayant de garder l'attention de la petite brune sur elle. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait alors j'allais l'en empêcher.   
  
— Alors, comment ça se passe par chez vous, interrogeai-je Rachel, est-ce qu'elle s'en sort bien ?  
Je désignai Quinn du doigt avant de m'installer juste devant elles, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Quinn grogna et récolta pour la peine, une petite tape sur le bras. Elle fit la moue mais Rachel ne la regardait déjà plus. Elle était trop occupée à me répondre et semblait avoir envie de détailler chaque seconde ce magnifique pique-nique. J'écoutai d'une demi-oreille, acquiesçant de temps à autre, souriant à l'occasion.  
  
Je remplissais toujours ma mission de faire du matin de Quinn un enfer quand Brittany nous rejoignit, prête et fraiche. Elle était si magnifique que j'eus vraiment peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. Je la pris dans mes bras quand elle passa à côté de moi et la tirai vers moi. Nous entrâmes immédiatement dans notre bulle. Heureusement, Quinn profita de ma distraction pour me verser son verre d'eau sur la tête. Cela me tira immédiatement de mes pensées et je regardai choquée vers elle.   
  
Rachel la réprimanda sèchement et quitta la salle pour obtenir ses affaires. Quinn qui avait ri dans un premier temps, la regarda s'éloigner et marmonna sous son souffle que c'était encore une fois de ma faute et que j'allais le payer. Je lui renvoyai un sourire diabolique avant d'aller me changer aussi.   
  
Avec le recul, je n'aurai jamais dû laisser Quinn seule avec Brittany parce que sur les trois minutes, elle réussit à la convaincre d'aller avec Rachel et elle aux répétitions. Peu importe mes excuses et mes supplications, Brittany était trop heureuse d'aller voir la première non officielle de Rachel même si elle en connaissait la moindre réplique et le moindre des pas puisqu'elle avait aidé les acteurs à se préparer. Je voyais ma journée libre et presque planifiée s'envoler devant moi.  
  
Je ne pouvais plus dire non alors j'ai accepté et nous nous sommes retrouvées à partager la même voiture parce qu'il n'était pas utile d'en prendre deux tandis que nous allions au même endroit selon Rachel. Quinn s'empara du contrôle des clés et de la radio avant même que je puisse dire ouf. Elle s'arrangea pour passer la station préférée de Rachel et celle-ci chanta pendant tout le trajet. Britt refusa de câliner sur la banquette arrière, trop occupée à danser en rythme. Je faillis protester mais son expression m'en empêcha. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce que je voulais, pari ou pas.  
  
L'après-midi fut rythmé par une foule de surprises plus dégoulinantes de romantisme les unes que les autres. Quinn avait programmé et commandé toute une série de cadeaux allant de la rose aux chocolats en passant par le petit nounours et le gardénia. Elle l'accompagnait systématiquement d'un petit speech déclarant son amour à sa petite diva minuscule qui se trouvait sous le charme après autant d'attention. Même Brittany fut séduite alors que j'essayai désespérément d'obtenir un regard de sa part.   
  
Le coup de massue vint à la toute fin de la représentation. Il était déjà si tard que les acteurs n'aspiraient plus qu'à rentrer chez eux, euphoriques d'avoir si bien travaillé. Et pourtant, Quinn n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Alors que nous allions nous lever de nos sièges, Britt et moi, elle apparut en robe de bal sur la scène. Elle était magnifique à un point que même moi, je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux d'elle. Rachel qui était partie enlever son costume, arriva pile à ce moment dans le parterre, là où elle croyait nous retrouver.   
  
Elle allait nous saluer mais vit Quinn et sa bouche s'ouvrit en état de choc. Pas un son ne sortit et nous regardâmes tous Quinn chanter avec des étoiles dans les yeux. La blonde versait son amour de la scène et l'envoyait vers Rachel. Je dus retenir mes larmes quand sa voix nous emporta et raconta l'histoire d'une rencontre qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Quinn avait écrit sa propre chanson d'amour pour Rachel. Le cadeau le plus romantique qu'elle pouvait faire à sa petite diva et cette chanson ne parlait que de leur relation.   
  
Je fus découragée parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je parvienne à dépasser ça. J'allais devoir vivre encore une fois à travers la déchéance et la honte qui accompagnent chacune de mes défaites face à Quinn. Le retour et l'arrivée dans notre lit furent confus pour moi, flous parce que mon esprit n'acceptait pas cette journée. Je baissai les bras mentalement, serrant Brittany contre moi.   
  
Elle m'embrassa sous la mâchoire et chuchota avant de tomber endormie :  
  
— Je t'aime San, tu es ma Princesse Charmante en armure.  
Ces mots furent le coup de fouet dont j'avais besoin. Je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincue sans me battre. Seller les chevaux et préparer la piste, Santana Lopez réfléchit à un plan !


	4. Day 3

Santana POV  
Sans un mot, je referme le carnet, le cachant derrière une série de dossiers. L’horloge m’apprend qu’il me reste quatre minutes pour souffler avant de devoir me mettre absolument en route. Un mince sourire éclaire mon visage. Ce soir, c’est mon soir. Je vais tout faire pour m’en assurer et battre Quinn à la loyale.   
  
Mon esprit a tourné toute la nuit pour arriver à ce plan et je sais que rien ne peut venir le faire rater. C’est tout simplement impossible. Forte de ma nouvelle confiance, je m’extrais du fauteuil, récupérant les lettres que j’ai soigneusement écrites ce matin avant de partir courir. Le poids rassurant du papier me rappelle que tout ceci est bien réel.   
  
Sans un bruit, je me dirige vers la chambre. Elle dort toujours, étendue sur le lit, ses cheveux en désordre lui donnant l’air d’un ange. Délicatement, je me penche et dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle fronce les sourcils et roule dans ma direction, attrapant l’air parce que je me suis reculée. Finalement sa main s’immobilise sur mon oreiller et le tire vers elle, la faisant sourire. Elle enfonce son nez dedans et se détend, à nouveau bien endormie.   
  
L’action me donne envie d’être à la place de cet oreiller, d’être dans ses bras. Je dépose la première enveloppe bien en vue sur la table de chevet et quitte la chambre sans un bruit pour préparer son petit-déjeuner.   
  
Narrateur POV  
Brittany ouvre les paupières quelques minutes plus tard. Elle contemple l’oreiller dans ses bras et cherche des yeux Santana. Elle est un peu déçue de ne pas se réveiller près de sa copine mais cette déception ne dure pas. Elle se blottit encore un peu dans la chaleur des draps, inspirant l’odeur fruitée de sa copine. Sa curiosité est aiguisée quand elle repère le petit mot posé bien en évidence.   
  
Agrippant les draps fermement et les enroulant autour d’elle, elle roule sur le lit jusqu’à atteindre l’enveloppe. Le nez dans l’oreiller de Santana, elle l’ouvre et son sourire s’agrandit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Sans attendre, elle sort du lit en trombe et se précipite sous la douche. Elle est attendue quelque part et Brittany ne fera jamais attendre Santana, pas pour tout l’or du monde.   
  
Joyeuse, elle chante sous la douche, tournant et retournant les mots dans sa tête. Elle sait que sa copine a sans doute prévu quelque chose de grandiose et elle a hâte de le voir. Brittany sent que Santana va la surprendre aujourd’hui ! Son côté tendre et doux va faire son apparition, la blonde en est sûre.   
  
Expédiant la douche et s’habillant en vitesse, Brittany ne salue même pas Quinn quand elle passe en trombe dans la cuisine. Sortie sur la terrasse arrière, la blonde prend le temps de respirer, de sentir la nature autour d’elle, avant de descendre le chemin vers son lieu de rendez-vous.   
  
Le petit belvédère est éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui perce à peine par-dessus les cimes de la forêt. Brittany entend sur sa gauche et sa droite les bruits de l’eau qui coule de la fontaine et de la rivière. Un oiseau trouve de temps à autre le courage de se lancer et traverse l’espace ouvert pour aller se réfugier dans un autre arbre. La clairière est calme. Brittany ne se sent pas seule pour autant, elle peut dire que Santana l’observe si proche et si loin en même temps.   
  
Sans hésiter, la blonde monte les quelques marches et découvre le petit déjeuner déjà installé sur la table. Ce n’est pas la table qui capture son attention mais la silhouette appuyée sur la rambarde de l’autre côté. Brittany retient son souffle quand elle croit reconnaitre la silhouette. Plus petite que Santana, les cheveux moins foncés aussi, Rachel Berry est là à patienter dans la lumière du soleil.   
  
—Rach ? Mais tu ne devrais pas être avec Quinn ? interroge la blonde, est-ce pour ça que Quinn boude aujourd’hui ?  
L’expression renfrognée de son amie ne lui avait pas échappée tandis qu’elle traversait la cuisine mais elle avait juste pensé que Quinn avait un problème avec Rachel.   
  
— En fait, Santana m’a demandé de l’aider aujourd’hui et de te tenir compagnie pour le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, je suis sensée te remettre ceci, explique Rachel en montrant une enveloppe blanche cruellement semblable à celle de ce matin.   
  
Brittany ressent un petit pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé déjeuner avec sa copine plutôt mais l’enveloppe est tellement tentante et semble promettre une journée spéciale alors la blonde s’installe et mange joyeusement le petit-déjeuner préparé pour elles. Rachel est de bonne compagnie, elles échangent des petites plaisanteries et des histoires passant effectivement un bon moment comme elles en ont rarement l’occasion.  
  
Vient le moment de partir et Rachel contemple la lettre dans sa main. Elle hésite, la regardant avec un peu de nostalgie.   
— Je trouve ça si romantique de la part de Santana, explique-t-elle en relevant les yeux pour tendre l’enveloppe à Brittany, j’espère que le reste de la journée te plaira tout autant.   
  
Elle sourit et s’échappe avant que Brittany ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. A la place, la blonde fixe la petite silhouette qui disparait avant de reporter son attention vers l’enveloppe. Cette fois, elle est légèrement plus lourde et Britt se demande ce qui s’y cache.   
  
Une carte magnétique s’y trouve ainsi qu’un petit mot qui l’invite à aller dans son magasin préféré en lui assurant que tout est pris en charge pour elle. Le mot ne précise pas comment elle doit s’y rendre et Brittany décide de marcher. Elle aime ça presque autant que de visiter d’autres villes. Marcher dans New-York, monter dans un bus et descendre quelques arrêts plus loin pour découvrir un nouvel endroit. C’est comme ouvrir les yeux sur un paysage inconnu.   
  
La carte bien en main, Brittany avance à travers la foule. Elle n’est plus très loin maintenant, profitant du bus et de la foule pour se déplacer. Elle avait hésité une seconde à prendre un taxi mais l’ivresse de cette foule pressée d’avancer est contagieuse et Brittany ne peut contenir l’immense sourire qui envahit son visage.  
  
A peine est-elle entrée dans le magasin qu’une vendeuse remarque la carte magnétique et lui sourit. Parlant trop vite que pour être vraiment comprise, la jeune femme la guide à travers le magasin et la fait asseoir au fond. Brittany est toujours confuse quant à sa présence ici mais lorsqu’une magnifique robe lui est présentée, elle comprend un peu mieux.   
  
Prenant la robe, elle se dirige vers la cabine qu’on lui montre. Le tissu bleu s’enfile aisément et épouse parfaitement son corps. Brittany se sent immédiatement bien dedans. La robe semble la caresser, flatter sa peau comme le feraient les mains de Santana. La blonde s’y sent à l’abri et protégée, une sensation qu’elle n’a d’habitude que dans les bras de sa copine. Elle sait qu’elle doit la prendre.   
  
Avec regrets, elle remet ses vêtements normaux et se dirige vers la caisse. La vendeuse l’y attend avec un grand sourire et lui dit que tout a été réglé. Juste avant de partir, elle lui tend un petit sac dans lequel Brittany trouve une nouvelle lettre mais aussi ses chaussures de danse, un pantalon et un t-shirt.   
  
La lettre lui apprend qu’un taxi va la mener à sa prochaine destination et qu’il est dehors, prêt à partir dès qu’elle le peut. Brittany n'arrive à nouveau pas effacer le sourire qui s’empare de son visage et c’est la démarche bondissante qu’elle se dirige vers l’extérieur. Tout comme promis par la lettre, un taxi est là, garé sur le bord de la chaussée.   
  
Brittany comprend que la journée est plus spéciale qu’un simple pari mais elle ne parvient pas à voir l’idée de Santana, son plan. L’absence de sa copine lui pèse un peu mais l’idée de découvrir un nouveau mot et de devoir sans doute danser la fait trépigner d’impatience. La blonde n’est pas une femme qui reculerait devant un défi de danse et elle est sûre que Santana lui a préparé quelque chose à sa mesure. L’horloge sonne midi quand le taxi s’arrête au pied d’un théâtre d’aspect assez vieux. Mais Brittany a confiance, remerciant le chauffeur qui admet avoir déjà été payé, elle se dirige vers l’intérieur.   
  
Santana POV  
Je l’observe entrer et disparaitre à l’intérieur. Un mince sourire fier fait son apparition sur mon visage. Elle semble si heureuse que je ne peux que me féliciter. J’attends encore quelques minutes avant de me diriger vers le théâtre à mon tour.  
  
Les couloirs sont vides et je remercie le ciel pour me permettre de ne pas me faire prendre si près du but. Je veux rester dans l’ombre encore un peu. Elle est déjà sur scène, entourée par les enfants. Elle réalise un vieux rêve. Il y a un mois, un vieux monsieur m’avait appelée en me demandant si Britt serait intéressée par donner des cours à des enfants. Elle n’avait pas pu à cause de son calendrier imprévisible et exigeant mais maintenant que le spectacle est lancé pleinement, elle a plus de temps pour y penser mais le sujet n’est jamais revenu entre nous.  
  
A voir le rire qui l’a prend par moment, la passion qu’elle met dans ses mouvements et la manière dont elle applaudit chaque mouvement que les enfants parviennent à reproduire, je sais que j’ai fait le bon choix. Elle est faite autant pour la scène que pour la partager avec des petits enfants. Je regrette presque de ne pas pouvoir être là pour l’observer toute la leçon. Je fais le plein d’images et me promets de parler enfant avec elle rapidement. Britt fera une mère formidable.   
  
Je quitte sans un mot, sans un autre signe qu’un baiser envoyé du bout des lèvres et des doigts. J’ai l’impression qu’elle tourne son regard vers moi pour une seconde, qu’elle a senti ma présence mais elle s’occupe à nouveau de l’enfant auquel elle vient d’expliquer un pas compliqué.   
  
Si elle savait ce que le reste de la journée lui réserve.  
  
SIX HEURES plus tard  
Le souper est terminé. Il ne nous reste qu’à profiter de ce dessert spécial, son préféré. L’hésitation me prend pleinement, c’est le moment ou jamais. Je relève les yeux et les plonge dans son bleu profond. Comme chaque fois, elle semble être capable de lire dans mon âme et je me demande une brève seconde si elle sait ce que je prépare. Je saisis la petite boite que j’ai ramassée plus tôt dans la journée et lui prends la main.   
  
Mon expression est si sérieuse qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire pour m’encourager. Elle attend que je me décide à parler.   
  
— Britt, tu représentes toute ma vie et plus encore, commencé-je en douceur.  
Le silence du restaurant vide autour de nous laisse mon murmure atteindre ses oreilles et nous apporte cette minute d’intimité que je n’aurai trouvée nulle part ailleurs.  
  
—Tu me combles de bonheur à chaque seconde et si le temps me le permettait, j’aimerai revenir en arrière et faire ceci beaucoup plus tôt, poursuivis-je, j’ai été assez bête pour te laisser m’échapper une fois mais je ne reproduirai pas la même erreur.   
  
Glissant de ma chaise, je m’installe sur un genou devant elle. Je relève la tête pour que nos yeux se rencontrent et je suis soufflée par la quantité d’amour que je peux lire dans les siens. Tirant la boite pour lui montrer, je l’ouvre, découvrant la bague qui y trône.   
  
—J’aimerai te promettre une vie de bonheur mais l’éternité n’est même pas assez longue pour nous. Je te promets une vie à mes côtés parce que je ne peux imaginer vivre sans toi. Si tu vis sans cent ans, j’aimerai vivre cent ans moins un jour parce que je ne veux plus connaitre la douleur de ton absence. Ma Britt, mon amour, mon ange, me feras-tu l’honneur d’être ma femme, mon tout, mon double, mon âme-sœur ?  
  
Ses yeux brillent de larmes tandis que je tends la main pour prendre la sienne. J’attends sa réponse, espérant glisser la bague à son doigt, la faire mienne et l’emmener à la maison pour l’aimer toute la nuit. Une seule larme parvient à s’échapper de ses beaux yeux bleus et mon cœur se serre au moment où elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre.


	5. Happy End

Les draps bougent, révélant son corps splendide dans la lumière du matin. Sa peau reflète les rayons du soleil et m’attire comme la lumière un moustique. Je veux tendre la main et caresser, sentir, toucher. Sagement, je me contente de remonter le drap, couvrant son épaule. Une fois qu’elle est bien enveloppée, je m’approche et l’entoure de mes bras. Dans son sommeil, elle se retourne et je la sens se blottir contre mon corps, marmonnant quelques mots ensommeillés.

Je souris. Je souris parce qu’il n’y a rien de plus adorable que Brittany le matin. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le bout du nez. Je regrette d’avoir eu froid hier soir et d’avoir dû mettre un t-shirt pour dormir – Brittany avait insisté pendant une heure avant que je ne cède et accepte. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois malade pendant notre voyage. C’était bien ma chance.

Dans la chambre à côté, je perçois le bruit discret qui me signale que Rachel est déjà levée. Je soupire, sachant déjà que notre répit est de courte durée. Bientôt, surement moins d’une demi-heure, nous verrons apparaitre une Quinn mal réveillée, les cheveux en bataille. Elle nous forcera à nous lever et à suivre son infatigable brunette à travers cette ville de malheur. Juste comme nous le faisons depuis maintenant trois jours. Je soupire encore parce qu’honnêtement, j’en ai marre déjà et la journée n’a même pas encore commencée.  
— Arrête de bouger mon cœur, murmure Brittany contre ma poitrine.

Je me fige ayant complètement oublié qu’elle était presque réveillée que dans ces cas-là, elle est très sensible. Quand elle dort, vous pouvez sauter sur le lit, elle ne bronchera pas mais si, comme en cet instant, elle est proche de se réveiller alors le moindre mouvement la dérange. Je peux presque la sentir sourire contre le tissu de mon pyjama improvisé. Bon, oui, j’avoue avoir oublié d’en prendre un avec mais on ne peut pas vraiment me blâmer non ? Nous sommes d’accord.

—Trop tard ? demandé-je d’une voix douce.  
— Trop tard, confirme-t-elle doucement, je faisais un rêve bizarre mon amour.  
— Bizarre ?

Maintenant que nous sommes réveillées, je peux sans doute la convaincre que je n’ai plus besoin de cette barrière stupide et que je manque la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Sa voix prend de plus en plus d’assurance à mesure qu’elle parle. Doux comme le miel en temps habituel, enfin si vous me demandez mon avis, son ton change et devient légèrement plus rauque, plus sérieux au petit matin. C’est comme si la nuit passait par là et déposait un petit voile d’obscurité sur sa lumière intérieure.

Mais Britt est la personne la plus rayonnante que je connaisse. A mes yeux, même le soleil faisait pâle figure en comparaison. Impossible dès lors de faire blêmir son éclat trop longtemps. Déjà, je devine son corps se mouvoir contre le mien, se rapprocher, se fondre en moi. Elle me dit que je suis le feu qui alimente son cœur mais je n’y crois pas une seconde. Brittany Pierce n’a besoin de personne pour briller.

—Tu étais là, poursuit-elle en répondant à ma question, tu étais nue.

Je grimace joyeusement, j’ai comme l’impression que je vais aimer ce rêve. Je me dégage d’elle pour pouvoir enlever mes vêtements et la reprends dans mes bras, non sans déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

—Comme ceci ? questionné-je en me doutant déjà de la réponse.  
—Comme ça, acquiesce-t-elle.

Ses lèvres frottent contre le haut de ma poitrine quand elle parle. Une sensation divine. Immédiatement, je souhaite qu’elle continue, m’explique la suite.

—Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ?  
—Tu as fait bouger tes mains le long de mon dos, explique-t-elle et ajoute alors que je reproduis le geste, oui comme ça.

Mes ongles grattent légèrement sa peau, à peine appuyant. Elle frissonne contre moi. Cela m’encourage et une de mes mains s’aventure plus haut, jouer avec ses cheveux et ce petit point sensible à la base de sa nuque que j’aime taquiner à l’occasion. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, elle poursuit sa description.

—Et puis, on a roulé et j’étais au-dessus de toi.

Sa voix hésite un peu. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas froncer les sourcils. C’est toujours moi au-dessus d’habitude. Mon bon sens reprend le dessus et je la tire sur moi complètement. La sensation n’est pas désagréable et le poids de son corps est étrangement rassurant. Sans me couper ma respiration, il me fait ressentir tout. La manière dont elle respire, un peu hachée et rapide. Son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, me donnant la certitude qu’elle le vit pleinement. Ses cheveux qui viennent caresser de temps à autre mes épaules et ma poitrine, fine taquinerie qui sera bientôt intenable. Son odeur, paradisiaque, mélange entre l’orange douce et le piquant du citron, m’entoure.

Immédiatement, mon corps réagit à cette nouvelle proximité. Mon souffle s’accélère, mon cœur bat au même rythme que le sien. Mes doigts, plus libres, partent explorer la peau de ses épaules, s’assurant en même temps qu’elle reste proche de moi, contre moi. Mon esprit s’arrête de réfléchir et se contente d’être.

Souplement, elle bouge, se frotte contre moi. Ses lèvres, ses mains, rien ne reste inactif. Si le paradis devait ressembler à un moment, ce serait certainement celui-ci. Je n’ai plus qu’une chose à désirer dans la vie : qu’elle devienne ma femme. Mon esprit retourne à ce soir-là, le soir où je lui ai fait ma demande.

—Ma Britt, mon amour, mon ange, me feras-tu l’honneur d’être ma femme, mon tout, mon double, mon âme-sœur ?

Ses yeux brillent de larmes tandis que je tends la main pour prendre la sienne. J’attends sa réponse. Une seule larme parvient à s’échapper de ses beaux yeux bleus et mon cœur se serre au moment où elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre :  
— Non.

La réponse qui avait été un coup de poignard en plein cœur. L’incompréhension qui a suivi, mes larmes qui ont fait écho aux siennes. Le retour tendu, notre relation mise à mal par un simple mot, notre première nuit loin l’une de l’autre. J’avais attendu dans la salle de bain, prétendant me doucher, qu’elle se soit endormie puis je m’étais glissée dans le lit et avais pleuré dans mon oreiller.

Le lendemain, je ne voulais pas me lever. Je refusais d’admettre que la soirée d’hier s’était terminée ainsi. Qu’après tous mes efforts, je n’étais pas assez pour elle. Une nouvelle vague de larmes m’avait saisie et bien que j’essayai de ne pas faire un bruit, elle m’avait entendue. Son bras m’avait prise par surprise. Elle m’avait tirée vers son corps, s’était enroulée autour de moi. Sa main avait caressé mon corps. Britt n’avait rien dit, elle m’avait laissé pleurer. Puis, d’une voix douce, elle n’a dit que quelques mots :

— J’avais à le faire. Cela ne pouvait pas être comme ça.

Je n’avais pas compris. Nous avions perdu le pari, trop occupées que nous étions à panser nos blessures, moi démolie par ce refus, elle effondrée d’avoir eu à le faire. Elle m’avouera plus tard que ce fut la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. J’ai compris maintenant.

Mais tout ceci est derrière nous, nous sommes plus fortes encore. Aujourd’hui, j’ai un plan. Ses dents dans mon épaule me rappellent que ma tâche n’est pas terminée, que le présent vaut la peine d’être vécu.

— Ensuite, il y a eu du chocolat, murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille avec ce petit ton suggestif qui me fait savoir qu’elle sourit.  
Immédiatement, je compose le numéro de la réception et le lui tends impatiente de découvrir la suite. Avec un peu de chance, cela sera certainement mieux qu’un petit-déjeuner.

...

Quinn a dû repartir parce que la deuxième fois que j’ouvre les yeux il est déjà midi. La panique se rue dans mes veines, prête à me faire bondir. Pas question de voir Berry débarquer pour se lancer dans une diatribe sur l’importance de visiter tout Paris avant la fin de notre séjour. Heureusement, le corps de Brittany m’empêche de bouger.

Sa main possessive autour de mon ventre me tient serrée contre son corps. Je me souviens du premier round, de ce rêve en chocolat et de ce qu’elle a fait de moi. Je me rappelle son assurance et sa joie devant l’orgasme le plus dévastateur que l’on puisse connaitre. Je retiens la douche à deux qu’il a fallu prendre par la suite. Le fantôme de ses mains parcoure encore mon corps, jouant avec lui comme un musicien, un instrument. Mais par-dessus tout, je me souviens de ce matin-là quand elle m’a avoué tranquillement :

— Je t’épouserai les yeux fermés si je pensais que le moment était bien choisi. Tu m’as fait rêver hier mon amour. Je sais que tu fais partie de mon passé, de mon présent mais surtout de mon futur. Tu es tout et bien plus pour moi. J’attendrai que tu sois vraiment prête, que l’on soit prêtes ensemble. J'attendrai ce petit moment d'éternité à ton côté.

Je me décale, cherchant sous l’oreiller, la petite boite de velours noir. Sans un mot – y en a-t-il vraiment besoin d’ailleurs ? – je le lui passe au doigt. Sa main se referme plusieurs fois, comme pour tester la sensation et je sais qu’elle est réveillée. Son étreinte se resserre, me rapprochant d’elle. Ses lèvres taquinent déjà la peau de mon cou. Je vais prendre cela pour un oui parce qu'ici dans ses bras, je vis ce petit moment d'éternité.

End.


End file.
